Before There Was Life
by PNWest
Summary: Edward's life in Forks those two years before he met Bella.----- My first fanfic! Please read, you will enjoy!
1. Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the laptop from which I am writing this.**

* * *

" Welcome to the Seattle-Tacoma, Sea-Tac International airport," the speakers in the airport terminal blared.

_I hope everyone knows which airport they're at, if they don't then they're hopelessly lost. _I could hear Emmett thinking. We hadn't been back to Forks in awhile, not since the treaty was made with the Quileutes.

It was 9:00 a.m. and I could tell that it was already cloudy outside the airport. Perfect weather, for us at least. I am sure we were quite a sight, all seven of us _vampires_ (of course no human knew that, we only looked ridiculously attractive to them) walking out of the airport baggage-less. We had never sold our house outside of Forks, and it was full of everything but clothing, but Alice will take care of that.

"So, who wants take a trip to the car dealership before we head home?" Carlisle questioned using all the enthusiasm he could muster

_Hmm…. Convertible sounds nice, red maybe. _

I snorted, "Sounds more like a "Barbie" car, Rosalie!"

"Shut up," Rosalie snapped, "And stay out of my head Edward"

"Oh trust me, if I could, I would"

"Enough", Esme scolded, "Now I know that none of us are overjoyed with a new start, but we all stick together as a family, so please _try _to get along."

None of us had hunted in about two weeks and we were all fairly irritable right now. It didn't help that the humans in Alaska had become curious about the "strange Cullen family" and caused us to pick up and quickly leave. The last thing we needed were nosey humans.

-------------------------------------------

I rode in the back of Carlisle's new black Mercedes, him and Esme were in the front. Alice and Jasper were in Emmett's new Jeep Wrangler, and Emmett and Rosalie were in Rosalie's new "Barbie" car. Alice and I could not get cars yet. To the people of Forks, we were only fifteen years old and did not have a driver's licenses yet. _That _was enough to make me snort in amusement.

_What's so funny? _Carlisle questioned me in his head, knowing that I would hear him.

"Oh I was just thinking about the fact that I drive better than most everyone else on the road, but since I am only "fifteen" I am not aloud to"

"Only one short year, then you can get a car too", Esme reassured me.

I sighed, "Yeah, I know." And I knew exactly what car I wanted. A Volvo, a shiny, _silver_ Volvo.

---------------------------------------------------

The car was utterly silent the rest of the ride home, well except for the murmuring thoughts in the background that is. About four hours later I looked out of the tinted window of the car to find myself staring at the familiar, huge, antique white house surrounded by the moss- covered trees.

_Home sweet home._

* * *

Please.... Pretty Please.... Pretty, Pretty Please...................... REVIEW!!!!!! This is my first Fan Fiction and I absolutely love constructive criticism! : `


	2. Emmett And His Bears

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the laptop from which I am writing this!**

* * *

Upon arrival to our "new" home, we all broke off doing separate things. Esme headed off to dust the old furniture, Carlisle went to introduce himself to the staff of the hospital where he will be working , Alice and Rosalie left together for Port Angeles to go school shopping, and Emmett, Jasper, and I sat down to plan a two-day hunting trip for just the three of us "boys".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It is my turn to choose where we go", Emmett whined.

Jasper sighed, "Fine, where?"

"Issaquah, they've got bear problems."

"What kind of bear problems?" I asked, slightly amused. Of course _Emmett_ would know about where the humans were having "bear problems".

"Oh, they had to lock down an elementary school 'cause a grizzly was on the playground. Now they've set bear traps using doughnuts!" Emmett answered nonchalantly. It was enough to send Jasper and I roaring with laughter.

"Ha, ha, doughnuts?" Jasper managed to choke out.

"Yup!"

"Well, Issaquah it is I guess." I declared

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well this town has certainly changed since the last time I was here."

"I bet it has, Old Man. So tell me, was the train track in use back then or was it not even made yet?"

"Emmett, the last time we were here you were with me."

"Oh, right."

I just rolled my eyes. These lovely car rides with the two of them were always quite interesting.

_Hey Edward, how are you holding up back there? _Emmett thought in a mocking tone.

"Emmett, I am not three, I am over a hundred years old. Heck! I am older than you! I think I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

"tsk, tsk. Someone's a little irritable."

"Stop it!" Jasper sounded kind of like Esme when he said it.

All of a sudden the car was calm, suspiciously calm. Emmett and I turned to glare at Jasper, who just looked back at us and shrugged as if he was all innocent.

"Now Emmett, this is _your _hunting trip, where do you want to park your Jeep, and where exactly are we hunting?" Jasper questioned him in a slow voice, revealing some of his southern accent.

"Well, since you want to know. I was thinking we should park somewhere at the edge of downtown Issaquah, maybe near the salmon hatchery. Then can run up to Tiger Mountain for hunting."

"Sounds like a plan.", Jasper and I nodded in agreement.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark now, well not to us vampires really. Emmett, Jasper, and I had been hunting all day and now we were lying on forest floor of Tiger Mountain, staring at the stars.

_Hey Edward! Did you see that one Grizzly? Ohhhh, he got so mad when I jumped onto his back! Did you see it? Did you? _Emmett was practically think-shouting.

"You know you sound like a little boy, Emmett," I said, slightly amused.

"Well, I am supposed to be sixteen and that _is_ little."

"First off, _you_ passing for sixteen is quite hilarious. Secondly, I am supposed to be fifteen, but you don't see me acting like a child."

_That's because you're too much of a proper gentleman _

Emmett must have gotten bored of staring at the stars because I saw where his thoughts were only a moment before he acted. He leapt up and tackled an unexpected Jasper, who was sitting on the ground, leaning against a large cedar tree. I swear, Emmett has like vampire ADHD, or something like that. Maybe we should ask Carlisle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride home was nice and quiet, peaceful in a way. I like the quiet. I do not get much of it. Jasper and Emmett's thoughts were not at all loud right now, more like whispers in the background. The quiet allows me time to focus on my own thoughts.

I guess I was anxious for school. You would think after the many times I have gone through high school that this would be a breeze. Of course the work is easy, there is nothing they teach that I don't already know. The one thing I cannot get used to are the annoying hormone driven teenagers. Their thoughts can sometimes be amusing, but most time it is things that I would rather have not heard. School is all part of the "human charade" so I have got to just grin and bare it.

* * *

**Please.... Pretty Please.... Pretty, Pretty Please....... REVIEW!!! I absolutely LOVE constructive criticism! : `**


	3. First Day: part 1

I am _soooo_ sorry that I have not updated in a _really_ long time. There were a bunch of family emergency type things and then I started at a new school just two months ago. It has been a _nutty_ five months. DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER

* * *

Whether vampire or not I have always hated the first day of school. This will be my seventeenth high school since being turned and I still got anxious about the first day. It wasn't that I was worried about not being excepted, or not having any friends. I am a vampire! Why in the world would I be spending my free time with some ignorant human? I was not afraid of one of us slipping up, it has happened before.

I was nervous because I hated school. I hated sitting in class listening to the teacher drone on about subjects I knew far better than the teacher them self. I hated hearing the disgusting thoughts from all the hormonal teenage humans, and troubled thoughts from the stressed out staff members. High school was −in every way− my definition of Hell.

I was brought out of my thoughts when the door to my bedroom suddenly swung open.

"Hey, Edward. Since today is our first of school and we want to set a nice impression of us to the good people of Forks, I have decided that you will wear this…" Alice trailed off as she dashed in and out of my closet with various articles of clothing flying about.

My bored sigh is what brought Alice to a stop in the middle of my room holding a white button-up shirt in one hand and a green sweater in the other with a disapproving look on her face.

_Edward. None of us are too thrilled about starting high school again. You of all people would know this. And furthermore, you also know that this attitude of yours worries Esme and drives Jasper nuts. _

I felt guilty. I had been causing more problems than necessary.

"You know Edward, you did not have to do this. You could have always stayed behind in Alaska if you had wanted if you had wanted. I am sure Tanya would have _loved_ that." Alice said with a smirk on her face.

I just rolled my eyes at her, got off my couch and grabbed my clothing from her tiny hands.

As I was shutting my bedroom door after pushing Alice out she called over her shoulder, "You better not leave your room wearing jeans!"

A minute later, after throwing on the clothes Alice had chosen for me and running my fingers once through my hair I decided to head downstairs.

* * *

"Good morning." Esme greeted me, "You look nice. Are you ready for school?"

"Thank you," I answered, "and I am sorry for causing you unnecessary worry over my attitude towards school."

"Well, Edward, it is more that I worry that you get lonely during the school day because…"

"Esme, I can assure you that I do not get lonely. I have my family, and that is all I need!"

Esme seemed to be content with my response and went off unpack a few more boxes that we had down in the basement. I could here Emmett had turned on the news in the family room, so I went to join him.

I walked in to find Emmett wearing similar clothing as myself. Only seemed to be missing his pants. I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What did I do? Why are you giving me that look?" Emmett exclaimed

I started laughing, "Where are your pants?"

"Oh, those things. Um, well I was trying to put them on, but accidentally ripped them in half."

"Then why didn't you put on different pants?"

Emmett looked at me as if the answer was obvious "Because Alice said not to wear jeans."

I just shrugged and sat down on the couch to listen to the news. Jasper came in to join us a few minutes later and Rosalie came shortly there after.

Five minutes later Alice ran into the family room holding five new backpacks and a pair of pants which she through at Emmett's face.

"Put those on carefully, you fool," she told him.

* * *

"Which way is it to the office?" Jasper question aloud as we were all hopping out of Emmett's Jeep.

"I think it is this building up front." Alice answered, pointing to a red brick building.

"All, right. Let's just get this over with," Rosalie grumbled.

We walked into the office in a single file line, Emmett in the front, and myself taking the back. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie got their schedules first. They were posing as sophomores, while Alice and I were the freshman. After we all had been given our schedules and a poorly drawn map of the school we checked to see if any of our classes over-lapped.

It turned out we all had the same history class. Washington State History was a course required by the state. Everyone at the Forks High School had taken this course in eighth grade, so Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and I all had first period together, across the street, at Forks Middle School.

* * *

This is kind of random, but who is excited for Ms. Meyer's new book coming out in June? I know I am! And I am going to try and start updating more frequently. **Please review, I'd appreciate it!**


End file.
